Lana's Letter of Departure
by DCForever
Summary: Lana finally reveals her true feelings in form of a letter. (Lana ? Pairing)


Title: Lana's Letter of Departure (1/1)  
Type: sff Cookie Challenge: Letter  
Challenger: Trinity Day   
TV Show: Smallville   
Author: DCForever   
Written: November 2004   
Feedback: Honest feedback is definitely welcomed and appreciated.  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Lana ?  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value...blah, blah, blah.  
Author Note: I do believe this is my first attempt at a Challenge fic of any kind or genre, so here's hoping for somewhat nice comments by story end.  
- 

"Have you ever had one of those days where nothing you do no matter how hard you try, goes right? How about a week like that? Well with my luck, my entire life has seemed that way...in some form or another, starting the day I lost my parents to the meteor shower. I can re-count on one hand the number of times I've felt true happiness.

One. Being in this place. A place to call my very own. Who would have ever thought miss popular in high school and cheerleader dropout could run, but also own her very own cafe...a cafe I might add that beat out town competition from the Beanery to become the hot spot/teen hangout in town. This place has served for sometime now as my comfort zone. I'm sitting and drinking an all too familiar cup of coffee and writing this letter so please look past any brown stains that might tag along for the read.

Two. My small group of friends, you more than most. At one time I really only had one person I could truly say that about and he's gone now; may he rest in peace. As I had with Whitney before, we've had our ups and downs, twists and turns, and secrets a la mode' hidden from each other to boot, but in the end when it's counted the most we were there for each other...again, more so you than the others. How else can I say it...but in the time that we've grown closer and more fond of each other somewhere along the way I fell madly in love with you. I've tried not to become as attached and I've tried pushing you out of my head and heart, but there is something about your smile and sincerity and charming presence that I haven't been able to fully let go...no matter how hard I try. I know it's a foolish thing to say especially in a letter, but no one ever said that fools can't fall in love.

Before my tears start to join the stains I best get this over with. I need this. I need to get my feelings and thoughts out into the open so you can finally see the person I am and how important you and the others have become in my life.

Third. I was blessed with my Aunt Nell. She was great and supportive and someone I learned a lot from...and the knowledge was so much more than learning how to fix a flowery centerpiece or how to grow certain flowers in certain weather and conditions. Though allowing me to stay and live in Smallville while she moved to Metropolis was one of the greatest heart warming gifts anyone could ever ask for.

Fourth. As if you didn't know already from as much as I've talked about her. What can I say, we both share in the same taste, each taking our own advices from a woman of just knowledge and wisdom. Martha has been there for me when no one else has...she's given me so much when I didn't even know I needed anything. She's been wonderful and I hope one day I'm a tenth of the woman she is.

Well, for now there's only really four, but I'm hoping this trip to Paris this summer will enlighten me and help bring about a fifth or more of those moments of true happiness. I will miss everyone, you especially, but I feel it is my time to explore at least a small piece of the world...other pieces and corners of the globe can wait for those rainy days. I love you...wow, there, I've said it again...and I'll greatly miss you.

Love and Always,  
Lana "

Lex's eyes watered over as he held the creased paper in his hand, looking around the room that once belonged to the very special teenager. He played his fingers over a diamond encrusted bracelet that he had tucked away in the pocket of his jacket, rubbing away at the precious gift he had bought for a special young woman, unable to get her smile out of his head.

The bald, young sharply dressed man felt another's presence in the confined space of the room and turned toward the source of the bodily shadow.

"Lex, what are you doing in here?" Chloe Sullivan asked as she entered the room and walked over to stand near Lex and Lana's old bed.

"Don't fret. Your dad let me in to drop off some important papers for Lana, but I can see from the looks of the bare room that I'm already too late. And if I may ask, why are you in here?"

"Haha...other than this being my house...like it's any of your business, but Lana called me from the airport and told me she left something for me in her room...and something about holding my feelings in check. Phone reception was breaking up so I didn't exactly hear everything."

Lex looked down at the open, empty white envelop on the bed addressed to Chloe and once again rubbed his fingers over the smoothness of the diamond bracelet still in his pocket. In normal, cool Luthor fashion he lifted the envelope from the bed and with slight of hand dropped the bracelet inside it before handing it to Chloe.

"This must be for you then." He said calmly as he looked for the girl's reaction.

Chloe took the envelope in stride and opened it, only to be shocked and speechless by its contents. She pulled the bracelet out and held it up to the sunlight beaming through the second story window.

"It's absolutely gorgeous." Lex said turning 180 degrees admiring the colors of the rainbow bouncing off the four walls.

"No, it's more than that. What as Lana thinking? She can't afford anything this expensive. Even if she could, I'm not worthy of something of this magnitude."

"Actually, she could afford it, especially for what I paid her to buy her half of The Talon back...her choice of course. Another thing, who can rightfully put a price tag on friendship? Maybe this was just her way of saying thanks...for everything. I consider it a great friendly gesture, maybe you should as well."

"If that's the case then I guess I should say 'my pleasure' and thank her back."

"I have some business dealings in the city of love coming up soon so I'll let her know if I happen to run into her while I'm there. Well it's getting that time and I must be off. Take care, Chloe."

"Yeah, you to, Lex." Chloe sat on the bed and stared at the bracelet as she attached it to her wrist. "Miss you already girl."

Moments later, Lex sat outside in the Sullivan residence in his silver Porsche roadster starring back and forth from Lana's departing letter in one hand and her signature charm that he was to give to her in the other. He knew what he had done upstairs was wrong, but at the moment he could only think of himself and Lana.

"Lana, just lend me your time," he whispered as he turned over the car's ignition and sped out of the Sullivan's yard, already calling ahead on his cell phone for the company jet to be gassed and ready for taxi upon his arrival.

The End


End file.
